Mario (TerminalMontage)
Summary Mario, also known as Speedrunner Mario, is a recurring character in TerminalMontage's vidoes. Known for his Mario 64 Speedrun video, World of Light video, Super Mario World video, and his battle against Melee Fox. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, High 6-A with TAS Speed Demon, Higher with Masahiro Sakurai Name: 'Mario, Speedrunner Mario '''Origin: 'TerminalMontage 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '24-25 (Should be comparable to his canon counterpart) '''Classification: '''Human, Speed Demon '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Resurrection, Transformation, Martial Arts, Statistics Amplification, Afterimage Creation, Fire Manipulation, Flight, Intangibility, Non-Physical Interaction, Attack Reflection, Dimensional Travel, Duplication, Summoning, and BFR. Attack Potency: Small Building level '''to '''Small Building level+. Multi Continent level with TAS Speed Demon, Higher with Masahiro Sakurai (Is able to completely stomp and one-shot Fox who is able to do this, with TAS Speed Demon he was able to damage Fox's Arwing with a few hits and with Masahiro Sakurai's help Mario was able to one-shot Dharkon but also died in the process) Speed: 'At least 'Supersonic, possibly way higher with prep. FTL and eventually Infinite Speed with TAS Speed Demon (Was able to move this fast with Backwards Long Jumping off of debris but was reveled to have built up speed for over 12 hours, making the entire fight up until that point an Afterimage. With the TAS Speed Demon he was able to outspeed Fox's Arwing and later stated he had finally reached "unlimited speed" but no "when" to put it.) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 (Was able to casually slap away Fox's Landmaster, which should be comparable to a Real Life Tank) Striking Strength: Small Building Class to Small Building Class+ Durability: Small Building level to Small Building level+ Stamina: 'Very High 'Range: 'Standard Melee Range, Extended Melee Range with TAS Speed Demon, Multi-Universal with BLJ 'Standard Equipment: 'None 'Intelligence: '''Very High (Was able to completely outsmart Fox and tricked him into creating rubble for him to BLJ off of, Understood how to use his Parallel Universe abilities, and knew the fastest way to Bowser) '''Weaknesses: '''Exorcism, if he fails to jump on a scuttlebug he may fall out of bounds when using his PU-based powers. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Backwards Long Jump: Mario Long Jumps and immediately goes backwards onto either a wall, person, or slope. This allows him to build up speed at about a 1.5 times increase every BLJ he does. ** Intangibility: When Mario builds enough speed, rather than simply stopping or using normal Intangibility, Mario simply moves past the object or area all together. ** x0.5 A Press: Mario uses his quadruple Parallel World manipulation to bring in 4 Parallel Universe copies of himself onto the battlefield to aid him in battle. This can also be used to travel between Parallel Universes. * Pyrokinesis: Via Fire Flower * Flight: Via Cape * Attack Reflection: Was able to reflect Fox's bullet back at him with his cape. * TAS Speed Demon: Mario is able to summon upon the Game Genie to aid him in battle, dealing more damage, giving more reach, and constantly increasing his speed. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Internet Category:Fan Characters Category:Acrobatics Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Summoners Category:BFR Users Category:Speedsters Category:Tier 6